The Triple Threat Paradox
by RunnerRings
Summary: Sonic and friends continue their adventures after Hidden Secrets. But when new characters arrive how will they react and what will they do? T is for language. No lemon and epic 1st part of final battle. Crossover, Sonamy / Sonally.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it's been a few days but I've got it ready. Its mostly gonna be a crossover and will be 3 parts. I'm gonna start with this kind because it's easier. So please don't hate or flame on me if you don't like it. So please try and enjoy this if it makes you cringe. Alright let's go!**

 **Chapter 1- Parallel Madness**

After finishing off Eggmans' Ship and leveling the Babylons, Sonic the Hedgehog was laying down beneath a tree relaxing. On a day like this nothing could get in Sonics' way, except for Eggman. "Oh Sonic! What a pleasant surprise. I've been waiting to try out my new invention on a guinea pig."

"Hey, take a better look! I'm a hedgehog!".Without a second thought Sonic spun right in to Eggman's machine. However in stead of destroying it he was caught in its palms. "H-hey, what's going on?!". Eggman's machine electrocuted Sonic and quickly shot out into a mountain. He went through the mountain towards a river on the other side. Now a big cloud of smoke formed, blocking the view of Sonic or the mountain itself.

A few minutes later Sonic came out with his left leg limping, left hand on his left arm, everything was blurry to him. "Go to ho! I bet you didn't expect that, did you Sonic?", Eggman said. Sonic smirked. "No...but I won't give up so easily. You should know that Eggman."

Eggman smiled but this was not his usual smile. It was more sadistic and evil than usual. "Err...Eggman? Are you okay?". Eggman ignored Sonic and started shooting. He didn't waste one second with his bullets, they were goi,g in every direction in the fastest amount of time...but not faster than Sonic. "Whoa Eggman! Did I tick you off or somethin'?". The only response Sonic got was a shot across his chest causing him to fly back. "Now Sonic, I do believe I have to so until next time..".

 _On the other side of Mobius..._

Along ways away was another Sonic who was more serious and confused. 'Where am I?', he thought. "Sonic!". He knew that voice from anywhere. It was his old body, Miles "Tails" Prower. "Tails! Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Why is Eggman attacking again!?"

"No."

"Shadow?"

"No."

"Money?"

"No."

"A fancy restaurant to take Amy to?"

"Never!"

Tails was confused but not as confused as the other Sonic. "Then what is it?". " Where's Sally and Rotor?". Tails looked at Sonic with a questioning look. "Who's Sally and Rotor?". Sonic and Tails was frowning at one another. "You know who they are Tails, I'm not in the mood to play right now.". "Me neither, I thought you said you were one the other side of the planet having a vacation with Amy.". "Hey Sonic!", yelled a red echidna. Sonic was already annoyed but with Knuckles there was no telling how agitating he was.

"Sonic I just saw Eggman fighting you on the other side of Mobius, are you alright!?". Sonic thought the both of them were going crazy. 'Who is this other Sonic?', he thought. 'Maybe Eggman wiped their memories and made another me to play an act.'. "Guys we have to go to our HQ. Fast!".

 **I'm very sorry this was short but today's my birthday and I have a lot to do. But tomorrow I swear I'll write a longer one. Thanks for reading. Also who watched Deadpool? Funny right? So many sexual references...Now it's one of my top 10 movies. Thank you Ryan Reynolds!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I decided to do one more chapter tonight but only because I felt like it.**

 **Chapter 2- Why?**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were in Tails' lab trying to figure out why there were 2 Sonics'. I'm sure you know but Tails' lab was filled with all kinds of miscellaneous objects ranging from calculators to mindreaders 2.0's. "Any readings yet?", asked the new Sonic. Knuckles and Tails didn't trust this new Sonic. Sure he looked like the regular Sonic but he was more mature and serious than the other. Regular Sonic was independent like this one but more leaned back and chill. That Sonic was both mature and immature but only because he did things his own way.

"Not yet, almost there!", replied Tails. "So...who's Sally and Rotor?", asked Knuckles. Knuckles was more of a heavy hitter with a heavy heart. He was mature and relied on his friends when he needed to. "Their my friends from another zone apparently. You might not know them but you have to know Bunnie and Antoinne, right?". Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and back to Sonic and shrugged their shoulders. "Man, this zone is weird.". After a few minutes Tails' Identification Search Engine was done searching this Sonics' 'zone'.

"Whatchya' get Tails?". Tails looked down at it's print and looked worried. "It seems your not from a zone but from a whole different universe!". "I think I've crossed universe before but that was intentional. So why and how did I get here?". Tails shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know why but it shows you we're brought here by something.". Just as they were all getting the facts straight a few more unidentified people came in. "Sonic!"

 _On the other side of Mobius_

Sonic had been knocked out for an hour now and when he woke up he felt light headed. "Oh man. Egghead sure did do a number on me.". "Sonic?", said a voice. The voice sounded like Amy's but a lot older and worried. "Amy? Boy am I glad to see yo-". Sonic was at a loss of words when he held his head up. Right in front of him was a chipmunk, a walrus and a Fox. "Sonic! Its a good thing you're okay!", said the chipmunk as she hugged him comfortably. The hug was gently and sweet and a bit long.

The only person Sonic could identify was Tails and he was sitting down smiling. "Gee thanks but...who are you?". The chipmunk was surprised by Sonics' words. They seemed to know him better than he knew them. It seemed appropriate at the time, he was sitting in a bedroom with torn walls and 3 people right in front of him. "Oh no, he must've lost his memory.", said the chipmunk. "He couldn't have because he knows Amy.", said Tails. "And I know you, care to explain what's going on here Tails?"

"Sonic, it's me Sally and this is Rotor.". Sonic looked back at the walrus Sally was pointing to. He had goggles over his head similar to Dr. Eggmans'. "Uh, thanks Sally for helping me but I don't think I know you.". Sally and Tails looked worried. "What was the last thing you remember?". "The last thing I remember was fighting Eggman and getting knocked and that's a first.". Sonic was smirking and it seemed to be a regular him except for his memory. "Nicole can you check Sonic for memory loss?", Sally asked holding a tablet. "Sorry Sally but this isn't our Sonic.", replied the tablet named Nicole.

Everyone had a shocking look on their faces. Sonic was surprised by the talking tablet and the others you can already guess. "How?". "I don't know Sally. It seems we're all in the wrong universe.". Sally looked frustrated and confused like the rest. "Can you do a check on where our Sonic is and how we got here?". "Yes Sally.". Sally, Rotor and Tails looked at Sonic as if he was the same. "Tails. Take Sonic to go look around and to get some air. He looks tired and dehydrated."

As ordered Tails and Sonic left to the city. The walk was silent and awkward, both Sonic and Tails were walking side by sir wanting to start off a conversation. " So", Tails started, " How do you remember me and Amy and not Sally and Rotor?". "Well actually I know a lot more people but I don't think I've met them before, well I might have But I run so fast I forget things.". It was pretty typically of a Sonic to say but Tails could already tell he was chill and bored but also confused." So who am I in this universe?". "You're my little bro and my best pal. The best inventor there is, especially when it comes to planes and combat."

"What about Amy and Knuckles?". "Amy's mygirlfriend and she's cool. A bit annoying but she's cool. Knuckles is a guardian and he's gullible.". It sounded exactly like Tails' Amy and Knuckles to him than to Sonic. "Where are we right now? I could probably take us there.". "The other side of the planet.". To Tails it seemed a bit farfetched for Amy to be HIS girlfriend and for them to be on the other side of Mobius. Speaking of Amy, she was running toward Sonic at full speed in order to land a sneak attack on him. Amy threw herself on to his back and he began to freak out.

"Oh Sonikku I've been so worried, I tried finding you all yesterday and this morning.". Tails began to chuckle as she saw Sonic and Amy kiss. " Amy I'm fine, I was just at a friend's place and this Tails here is taking me back.". Amy began to smile. "Oh great just...This Tails?". " Well explain it when we get there."

 **Okay, I'm tired. Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter by reviewing or PMing me. And this is me signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mate, I'm just writing another story that's gonna be short, simple and sweet. Okay not short but long enough. First off I want to say I'm not really into Sonally or Sonamy. But I do like doing them. To be honest what's the point of both, yeah you can make your own story and fanclubs and stuff but I don't really care. People go for Sonamy because they think it came first. I'm not really sure about it nor do I care. Most of Sonamy came from the games which is where Amy was introduced while Sonally came from comics. The only reason I'm bringing this up is be a use it might not make sense to some people why Sally and Amy get along with each other in this chapter. So please don't hate it because they get along and you want to see a fight.**

 **Chapter 3- Opposite Equalists**

 _On the last chapter of The Triple Threat Paradox Sonic had met Sally, Rotor and Tails from what seems to be another universe. As soon as Sonic and Tails leaves the hotel room they were in they ran into Amy and brought her back with them to the hotel room._

"Wow I can't believe it! Two Sonics.", said a shocked Tails. "As suprising as it seems we need to find everyone who was on our Mobius.", said Sally. Amy just say there lying on Sonics' bare chest not knowing what's going on. She wanted to ask badly but everyone looked scared and worried let alone their banter towards on another. "Nicole see if you can locate the rest of the Freedom Fighters. "Freedom Fighters? Of what?", asked Sonic. "Of any evil being that tries to rule over us. We fight for the Freedom of us, the people of my kingdom and the people of the rest of the world."

"Eggman just happens to be one of those beings", Rotor continued. The words 'My Kingdom' ran through Sonics' head. "So you're a princess?". Sally nodded. "And a pretty one at that!", Amy said bashfully. "Aw, thanks Amy.". Right as Amy went to ask another question Sonic beat her to it. "So, what am I like?". It was a smart question. Sonic was mostly known for his speed and his heroism and so was the other, but what were their differences? "Well you're the fastest thing alive, you fight no matter what and you're my boyfriend.", Sally said.

"You're cocky at times but serious when it concerns your friends.", Rotor continued...again. "And your relationship with the government isn't so hot.", Tails finished. Amy was kind of disappointed for herself. Her and Sonic might be dating but when a person like her heard they're not as successful in another time it's devastating. This was the same problem Amy was dealing with at the moment. Sonic saw Amys' frown and held her close to cheer her up. Fortunately for him this did the trick. "You'd have to be extra special and nice to date me, maybe me and that other Sonic _are_ the same.

"Maybe.". Suddenly a beep came from Sallys' tablet. "Sally, I've located everyone and their heads towards what seems to be Eggmans' base."

"What about our Sonic?"

"He's on his way as well."

"Alright we should get moving."

 _At Eggmans base..._

"Uh, are you sure about this New Sonic?", asked an unsure Tails. "What's with this New Sonic stuff? Just call me Sonic and yes I'm sure. We just go in, look for something suspicious, take it, destroy the base and leave. I do it all the time.". Tails, Knuckles and Silver were all looking at each other in assurance. 'Hearing this from a while new Sonic is kind of weird', Silver thought, 'More importantly this is a new Sonic, where'd he come from? He didn't say as much when we met.'

 ***Flashback***

 _Silver's POV_

"Sonic?", I called. "Hey Silver, it's good to know there's somebody who knows me.". Knows him? What does he mean by that? "Yeah. Hey I came to-". "Came to tell me someone from the present did something in the future that we might regret?". What?. "Um, no I came to thank you. My future is now saved and is looking beautiful.". "Oh. Guess you're not my Silver. Anyway I think we should go to Eggmans' base. He's obviously behind it, let's go!". _And like that he left._

 ***End of Flashback***

So now Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Silver were in Eggmans' base with alarms going. "Now let's get whatever he's cookin'.". They were all going at high speeds to the center but little did they know what was about to happen. "I think we're almost there gang, hold on-". Sonic was cut off by one of Eggmans' best henchmen, Lein-da. "Wow. How predictable, you and your pathetic friends came here just to fail.". "S-sonic...who is that?", asked Knuckles. It's always new to him, meeting a member of his race.

"That is and I quote 'Your worst nightmare'.". Knuckles took another look towards her. "She. Looks. Hot.". Lein-da, being the enemy of Knuckles and the whole of the Freedom Fighters, was surprised by Knuckles complement. "Hot? Bitch I'm gorgeous.", said Lien-da slapping Knuckles across the room. "And she's feisty? She's the whole bag of grapes and more!.". Lien-da rolled her eyes and charged towards the group until she caught an uppercut from Julie-Su. "Heh, finally a challenge!"

As Sonic, Tails and Silver watched they were snatched along with Knuckles into the shadows. "Hey! Get off!". The shadow didn't listen and pulled them until the made it far away from Eggmans' base."What's the meaning of this!?". The shadowy figure revealed itself and it turned out to be none other than Knuckles. "Wait...Knuck...you're...?". "All will be explained in due time but we need to go to the Mystic Ruins, Sallys' orders.". "Cool, let's go. And don't worry guys I'll explain on the way.

 **Revise, Realize and Review. See what I did there. Ha, see I uh...never mind. Thanks for reading and please hit that follow and Review button below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while guys I've been trying to get some stuff together for the story. Also I've been kinda tired. Other than that not much has been going on around here lately. So I've decided to go ahead and put a chapter out there. Here you go.**

 **Chapter 4- Compare the Contrast**

"Where are we going?", said a curious Sonic. "To the Mystic ruins to meet our Sonic.", said Sally. Knowing Sonic he was should've been adventuring or maybe relaxing. "I hope this guy is as cool as me or we might not get along.", joked Sonic. "Trust me you will.". Also knowing Sonic he was always a tease. So like any other Sonic he boosted ahead. "Hey wait!".

 _Mystic Ruins_

"So where are these guys?", asked other Sonic. "They'll be here.", said Knuckles. Just as Knuckles said that Julie-Su appeared as if she was in a hurry. "I...don't...ah-ah...uh, don't ever...leave-". "Yeah whatever.". Sonic and Tails began to ponder over they're next move. "So if they're from your world then who else do you know could be around here?", Tails asked the other Sonic. "That's classified until further noticed.", interrupted Sally. "Sal!". Out of the shadows came Sonic, Amy and Rotor.

Sonic and the other Sonic looked at each other. They stared at each other up and down. They looked exactly the same, everything except the bottom of their feet. "You don't look as lame as I thought.", said Sonic. "And you don't look as cool as I thought.", said the other Sonic.

"Cool? I'm the coolest dude around!"

"Really? I think I'm cooler than you."

"Nah I'm like way past cool."

"Not as cool as me, I can run on water."

"Well I can run on lava!", Sonic lied.

Sally, Amy, Rotor, Knuckles, Tails, other Knuckles, Julie-Su and the other Sonic was so suprised by the lie. Could it be true? "Alright let's see it then.". The gang went to the nearest volcano and got ready to watch Sonic run. "Alright do your stuff.", said other Sonic. 'Man I hope this works!', thought Sonic. Sonic charged himself up and began running with his eyes close. He slowly opened his eyes to see himself running across boiling hot lava. "Whoa this is awesome! I'm runnin on lava! Woohoo!".

The other Sonic mouth hang open in amazement along with the rest of the gang. "Is that even logically...no scientific...wha?", questioned Tails. "A-anyway we have to come up with a plan on how we're going to infiltrate Eggmans base.", Sally said. "Well we should get both Tails' together for that. Where he anyway?". No one actually knew where Tails was. Since yesterday he has been searching around the planet for clues and souvenirs about this world.

 _Yesterday with Archie Tails_

"Wow this planet has less differences than I thought. Less human, less associates to Sonic, less everything.", said Tails. The young Fox cub was walking for hours on end looking for familiar faces but none would show. It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Archie Tails was getting tired and hungry. He knew Sonic and the other were leaving soon but he still wanted information. Conveniently, there was a pizza shop right in front of him."Mmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to buy some food."

Tails walked into the red and orange restaurant to soon see dozens of Mobians staring at him. "Hey! It's Sonics' little friend Tails!", yelled one person. "You would think he'd visit a 5 star retaurant.", said another. The whole room was crowding around Tails for questions and answers and etc. "Everybody, everbody, back up!", said a loud voice, "let's not run him out of here and never come back. Give him some space.". It seemed to be an old man in the front of the restaurant.

Everone began to sit back down and eat their food while keeping an eye on Tails. "Gee thanks mister", said Tails. "No problem sonny. I've been in a situation like that before so I know how to handle it. Mind if I get you a meal?". "No, not at all.". Archie Tails was so surprised by the old man's generosity. It wasn't everyday he was treated like a prince on his home planet. Other than that Tails' hunger began to grow more due to the smell of the restaurant. It smelled of cheese pizza with pepperoni and other toppings that has also been cooked with it.

In other words it smelled like any other good pizza place. Archie Tails and the old man sat down with their food and began to eat. "So tell me something son. Why'd you came here for food.". Tails told his story from how from another universe to here and more. "I see. Well I wish you the best of luck umm...what's your name?". "You can call me Tails.".

Hours after finishing his food and saying bye to the old man Tails grew tired and was in need of a resting place. He wanted to go back to the hotel but he wanted a better place. He then found a house in a brown/tan format with a bell on the top. Tails' instincts told him to go there but he was nervous. He slowly approached the house and knocked hoping this was a good idea. When the door opened out came a brown, white and tan 5'3 rabbit with sewing needles in her left hand. "Oh my, what're you doing out here Tails?", she asked.

"Vanilla!? Oh I was looking for a place to stay and...I kinda came here.". Tails was always shy around Vanilla especially when he talked to her. He didn't have a crush on her but her daughter, Cream. Archie Tails or not, they always had a bit of a crush on cream but most of all regular Tails. Cream was 16 and even if she was that age her mother would always ask Amy to babysit no matter what. Vanilla was always over protective for Cream which is why both Tails was shy.

"Well Tails, you know you could always come by and stay for as long as you want.". "Thanks Vanilla.". Tails walked in and saw another Vanilla who looked worried and confused just like everyone else looked like when they got here. "V-Vanilla!? You're here too?", confronted Tails. The other Vanilla looked up and saw Tails. To her it must of been her Tails because he said 'you're here too'. "Tails! I knew I might have not been the only one to be brought to this situation.". Vanilla looked at both Tails and the other Vanilla and figured out the problem.

"Oh I see now. You two must have been brought by chaos control.", said Vanilla. "Yep and your Sonic went with my friends to find your friends.". The other Vanilla began to look more calm and pleasing like her natural self. "Well that's a relief. I thought I might have been in a bad dream and would never wake up.". Both Vanillas looked at Tails and saw the bags under his eyes and his half closed eyes. "You should get some sleep in my bed Tails", said both Vanillas in unison. "But what about you?". "We'll be fine...we'll sleep together on the couch.", Vanilla said seductively winking an eye at Tails. Tails being old enough to know what that means backed away to Vanillas' room and slept peacefully. 'Making love to yourself? She has to be desperate.' , Archie Tails thought to himself before falling into deep slumber.

 **Well that was kind of a cool chapter. Don't you just wish Sonic would run on lava? Anyway I hope you enjoyed, please hit all those buttons below and share it with your friends. Peace out dudes and dudettes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me here. So I guess karma has gotten the best of me because all of my content is deleted. Nah Im just kidding but my whole chapter got deleted from my history. Why did karma get the best of me you ask? Well I was just typing my story in when my mom came in and asked for something. I told her I don't have that something. It was a lie but for a good reason. One because I didn't feel like looking for it. Two because I didn't know where it was. And three is because that something wasn't even in my possesion in the first place.**

 **So I decide and go look for it. While I'm gone my mom gets on and looks for something completely deleting my tab and going to another. When I come back everything is gone. From beginning to end. I was heartbroken. For some of you who really could give less of a fuck about this story, you wouldn't understand. I don't do it for my health I do it for you, the people. I wanted to be inspiration for somebody. To give them something they liked. I was completely broken, not in tears but I'm pain.**

 **The actual problem was I didn't know it all from memory. I don't usually write them on paper because I don't own a lot. The chapter was the introduction of Scourge and Fiona. It started with everyone home and Sonic going on a Run with himself then coming face to face with Scourge and Fiona. Archie Amy would eventually help them. Sally would divide into 2 teams. Amy, rotor and tails stay while both K,uckles and Julie-Su goes and help Sally gather people from the city to the center to calm them down.**

 **I was even going to continue Tails' part. It would explained both Mobius's and their problems. Like I said a while ago, I'm an artist. I use an awful lot of my paper to draw. Now that this has happened I don't know what to do. I want to do it again but I can't because somehow my history was deleted. Now I'm depressed with the loss of my pride and encouragement. Please remember I did this for the people. To inspire and give hope to someone. Some of you might not care but please try to reason. I'm a very nice person and I really hate being depressed. I'm not just dpressed, I am emotionally and physically or mentally.**

 **It would have included a lemon if you wanted it. I practiced and everything. Usually when I undergo something as bad as this I take 3 weeks off or more. Or I just get embarrassed and never go back to it, make another account, blah blah blah. But with this I don't want to quit. So I'm going to let someone, anyone out there who really likes this series of stories to continue this chapter. Especially if you are a true Sonic fan and you're a good fan fiction writer. Of you do continue this chapter for me and send it to me whenever you can, I will post it as the next chapter and give you a shootout. Sounds lame? I know but you get that and whatever I could give to you on this site or any other site like Google or Twitter.**

 **I'm not rich but I'm generous. While that happens I will have took a 2 to 3 week break and would have calmed down. And if you want a lemon in there you could put one. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heylo people's. Its been approximately 5000 years since I've posted a section of this story. Its not my fault. I said I was gonna wait. Whatever. No one helped. Bunchadiqs...**

 **Chapter 5- Expeditionary demise**

It has been hours since Sonic, Tails and the others had gotten back to Amys' house. They've been waiting for the rest of the Freedom Fighters to show. It was only a matter of time before both Sonics left for their daily run. "Well I'd like to stay and chat-", said Sonic. "-But we've got to juice!", Archie Sonic continued. "See ya!", both said in unison before leaving. Sally sighed. She knew just as well as anyone that not only her friends are here but the whole planet. Since they had just recently ran into 2 of their known enemies it was pretty obvious. And with the citizens meeting new or regular people it was bound a riot would break out.

 **Alright...so this is what I'm gonna do. I'm going to skip the part that originally was gonna happen because I still can't remember it all. It was so perfect. So...Sally breaks the team up into 2 groups, Sonic meets Fiona and Scourge, they fight...**

"That's it bitches!", yelled Scourge, "you're done fo-". Scourge wasn't able to finish be a use a pink hedgehog came out of No where and bashed him up side his head. Fiona turned around and received the same fate. "Amy!", yelled Sonic, "Wow, you've got to be as fast as me to get over here that fast!". Amy raised her head and her usual green emerald eyes turned into gigantic red hearts. "I can't believe it! Two Sonics! It's a dream come true!", She said with tears in her eyes. Archie Sonic turned around and motioned to Sonic with a 'that's my crazy Amy!' finger. Sonic smirked and winked at Archie Sonic.

Suddenly Archie Amy pulled both of them into a gutwrenching hug. "A-amy!", Archie Sonic started. -"We're not one in the same!". Archie Amy let go and looked at both of the Sonics in a questioning look. "So one of you must be Eggmans robot!". Called on cue, Eggman appeared with an army of robots and...Mobians? "Eggman!", Both Sonics exclaimed. "Hello Sonics!", said Eggman. "Get ready to be destroyed by-". "-Me!", said another Eggman with an unfamiliar tag along. Sonic looked at Archie Sonic and Archie Amy looked at them. They knew they couldn't handle this by themselves.

Sonic has had another Sonic before but that was Classic and there was no army. This is huge, bigger than the Egg fleet in Sonic heroes. Sonic the hedgehog was ready to fight the robots but not the Mobians. He couldn't fight his own kind, especially if they wanted to fight him. Archie Sonic was in it for fighting anyway. But he needed help. Lots of it. Can thses 2 hedgehogs take on this entire army of Eggfiends?! Find out next time on...TTTP!

 **Yeah I just did that. The chapter would've been longer. Hasta la Vista, amigas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so this part will be the best, longest part eher since I took a few weeks away from this place. This part will shine bright like a diamond! It will be the longest I've ever done. It will include so much detail, you'll have to review! So get those bikini bottoms ready for a TTTPp6!**

 **Chapter 6- It doesn't matter...**

Sonic and his similar cocky counterpart ran together at full speed towards the biggest danger they'd ever face. Both hedgehogs lived for danger but both had their doubts when it came to fighting their own kind or not having any help at all. The Egg Aliance (or whatever they call themselves right now) charged with force and braced for impact. Sonic went for the robots up ahead of the people. "Say, why don't you give me an extra hand here?! These guys need to know they can't stop me!", yelled Archie Sonic. Sonic looked at Archie Sonic with an 'Are you mad?!' expression.

Sonic jumped only to be interrupted by a boomerang coming from an orange Eggbot. Lucky, Archie Amy caught Sonic before he fell into the bots clutched. "Thanks, Ames!". "Are you sure you know what you're doing?", asked Archie Amy. "Of course I do! Why'd ya ask?". "Because you're not fighting anywhere near the Egg Alliance!". Sonic stood up and looked toward them. They looked evil, but to Sonic they were lost. He knew that for anyone to work for Eggman meant he had conquered their land and made himself ruler.

"I can't fight them! Their one of me!", said Sonic. "They may be one of us but they gave everything away for high hopes of being apart of Eggmans rule! They're traitors!", Archie Amy explained. Sonic smiled and petted Amy on the head. "Listen, as much as I'd like to I can't fight my own kind. Not unless it getting something back or actually knowing them. Fighting people I don't know seems kinda sketchy. I think I'll stick to robots for now.". And with that Sonic ran back into action to fight the Eggbots.

Meanwhile with Archie Sonic, it was difficult getting around. He was a strong hog but he wasn't actually the guy with the 'muscle'. Not to mention when we went for one person another would give him the shock treatment. Fortunately, Archie Amy joined him. Like Amy she wasn't as strong but she helped. "He said he can't fight them!". "What?! What's his problem?!". Archie Sonic did a spinwheel and knocked 5 guys out around him leaving Archie Amy to fuck in cover. "Well I don't know he said it seemed kinda sketchy!". Archie Sonic shook his head and ran over to Sonic leaving Amy again to fend for herself.

Archie Sonic joined Sonic in facing off an Egg Claw. Sonic jumped on the hood and attacked the engine causing it to fall. Taking advantage of it, Archie Sonic grabbed one of the class and Sonic on the other. Together they ran in opposite directions, ripping the Egg Claw apart. Sonic did a quick moonwalk and spun. "Man that was rad, and hurt-", Sonic said while licking his finger and rubbing his forhead,"- heh, not a tad!". Archie Sonic slapped Sonic upside the head with annoyance in his eyes.

"Hey, what was that for?!", Sonic asked counterdodging an enemy. "Well one, for you saying what you just said!-", said Archie Sonic kicking an Egg Pawn into 3 guys."- And two being why you're not fighting my people!". Sonic rolled his eyes and rapidfired an Egg Fighter. Sonic knew better not to answer and it was obvious to Archie Sonic why also. "You can't run from your problems! You know that!". "Oh big talk coming from the same guy!". "Well fuck you for being a bitch!". "Now you're cursing in front of the children?! I guess I thought wrong about you faker!". "Faker?!". Sonic and Archie Sonic were so distracted by fighting each other that a group of Kamikazes ran in an grabbed them and Archie Amy.

They were in an arm lock and the was about to die. "Hold on!", yelled Eggman as the bomb reached 10 seconds. "We need them alive but if they try to escape keep it on 1!". The Kamikaze stopped his bomb on 1 and kept the 3 heroes in chains. Archie Amy was put in a cell but the two Sonics were given a hot, dark, metal cell. It was good enough to breath in but there were no signs of light or wind. Both hedgehogs were starting to sweat, but this was only the beginning.

 _With Sally and the others..._

"Alright, now let's go over this!", said Sally. "Knuckles and himself will go around the streets sending out these fliers. When they get one they will go over the city hall where me and Julie-Su will be waiting. Amy questions?". Everyone shook their heads and left for their assignments. Knuckles and himself decided to drop the fliers from the sky since it was easier to get the message out. Within the next hour everyone in the city gathered at the City Hall with loved ones. It wasn't that much of an emergency but it was to get out there as soon as possible.

Sally took the Mic and began to speak.

 _"Hello citizens of Mobius, my name is Sally Acorn. It may seem out of the ordinary but I'm from another universe. In that universe I am your Princess. I am also a Freedom Fighter. We fight to protect this world from the notorious Dr. Eggman. Not only him but many more evil people. We serve to protect this world and failure to do so will result in suspicion. The reason I called all of you here today was to inform some of my own that there are two Eggmans. Since there is, we'll need a lot of help defending this territory from any members of his army. His army is twice as large now and we'll need all the help we can get. Are their any Freedom Fighters out there in the audience. If so, come up."_

Everyone in the audience were laughing a little because they thought this was a joke. Then a guy stood up in a chair. "Hey!", he called. Sally looked in his direction with a smile of hope. "Here's one for ya!", the guy said flicking Sally off. The whole town was in tears from the hilarious gester. But the laughter soon vanished when they saw 20 people come up to the front. With those 20 people stood Bunnie, Antoine, Mina and Monkey Khan. "These are my people. So I will be on my way.", Sally said with confidence.

"Sally!", yelled a orange Fox cub. "Sonic has been captured. Both of them and your Amy!". Sally and the others looked at each other in disbelief. "How?". "Look!". Tails brought out his PDA device to show Sally his recent message video. The screen slipped and showed both Eggmans or Eggmen.

 _Eggman: "Hello Freedom Fighters! It is I, the great, handsome and ratherly dashing Dr. Eggman. It seems me and my new best friend were given 3 prizes a minute ago. Getting them wasn't much of a challenge, really."_

 _Archie Eggman: "And we really gave it our all! Fortunately for us we won, now we have your Sonics and ...the other one. You have 2 days to surrender Mobius as the Eggman Empire."_

 _Both: "Or they will die!"_

The screen turned off and went blank. "What do we do? We can't save Sonic because we don't know where they are!". Tails was right. Eggmans base was no longer on Mobius, not even in the planets vicinity. They were outside the galaxy. They watched every move the Freedom Fighters made from there. The Egg Armada was as big as the Meterex army; they surrounded the galaxy on it's perimeters.

Sally took this time to think. 'If there are two Eggmans, two of the same IQ, then why are they so smarter now? Having someone as smart as yourself doesn't make you any smarter. However, having someone who knows less than the other does. So does that mean one is actually smarter than the other, or are they just evolving? If so then...'. "We need another Tails!", said Sally. They were all confused, why Tails?

"He has to be one of the keys to winning this! If the two Tails work together then we could do exactly what Eggmans doing!". Suddenly the front of the City Hall emptied as a red plane touched down. "In actually glad you need me!", said the orange figure in the plane. "Because I have a whole lot of new gear I want to use! Tails reporting for duty!", said Archie Tails with a salute.

 **Okay, fine I exaggerated. Its not long but it's over 1000. Geez don't hate me because I'm hyperbole the hedgehog. I just thought I could give you high hopes. Hope I did. Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my minions, welcome to my secret lair. Its called reading. In order to stay you have to read a book called chapter 7. When done you write a full paragraph on this paper that says reviews. You may start.**

 **Chapter 7- Smooth Criminal**

It was Friday, the day to hangout and chillax with friends. And the Sonics were taking that a bit too seriously with their next punishment. "F-f-fuck you, Eggm-man!", said Archie Sonic. "Well it's not my fault you don't have fur on your arms!", said Eggman through a Mic in the next room. The Sonics were in the same room as yesterday, only cold as the Ice Cap. Maybe even colder. "Man I w-wish I could've brought a r-ring!", said Sonic.

Archie Sonic sat there wondering about his escape. "We s-should try and sp-spin dash out of thess cheinzz.", Archie Sonic suggested as his lips froze. "R-right!". Sonic and Archie Sonic curled up into the tightest ball they could make, then started spinning. Their chains eventually broke but they still couldn't see anything. It was hard to tell where they were going that they began to destroy the rooms contents.

 **BOOM!**

 **Weeyoo weeyou weeyou** **!**

 **"** What?!", yelled both Eggmans. "I can't believe this!". The Sonics were unstoppable, literally. Both of them were spiraling out of control to the point where they were blind. Sonic hit a fuse box containing the bridge access. Archie Sonic hit an emergency self destruct switch for a room undermaintence and construction. It blew up a gap big enough for both Sonics to fly out of. Sonic and Archie Sonic flew off from the Egg Armada into deep space.

"Damn it!", exclaimed Eggman. "We needed them, bow what do we do?!". Archie Eggman chuckled, "Relax, we've still got the girl and they could be heading to Sudden Death territory. So it's a win win anyway. I can't wait for the look on their faces when they hear Sonics dead.". Eggman cheered up and announced a victory party. They weren't dead yet but it was a major possibility.

 _On Mobius..._

Sally, Tails, Archie Tails and Rotor were working on plans for saving Sonic. They were building so many New upgrades for older inventions that they soon scrapped the idea altogether just to build something bigger. This new invention as so extraordinary that it could be used as a satellite, defense and transport. It could also rigid itself into 8 so everyone else could try it out. There are no words to describe the looks of it. "This is gonna be awesome compared to the old Blue Typhoon and that was a killer machine by itself!", Tails geeked.

At his Tails scratched his head out of confusion. "I don't know what your talking about but sure, maybe if we're lu my we could make it an armor layer better than New Mobius' Shield of defense Nicole operates.". "Your both wrong", said Rotor, this can be just as big as Eggmans base and better than the strong enough to withstand the deepest depths of a blackhole!". Both Tails were in shock and awe. "Lets get started!", said both Tails.

Sally sat back looking at Nicoles database for Eggman locations. Any DNA sample like a strong of hair counted as a means of finding both Eggmans...or at least one. "Sorry Sally", said Nicole," but I can't even find him in the farthest reaches of the galaxy if I wanted to.". Sally sighed. "Try Sonic!".

"Sorry no luck, not even him."

"Not even the tiniest bit of technology or ancient magic?"

"Magic...yes, but this is on the edge of the galaxy. North quadrant. Its faint but it's covering some of the borderlines."

"Great, how long will it take to get there?"

"6,000 years, 700 in space and 5000 at Sonics speed. Calculating warp zones, at least 350 years. Chaos Emeralds, 5 minutes including warp zones."

"We don't have all the Chaos Emeralds. But we do have the Master Emerald! Two in fact!"

"Then we'll get there in no time at all."

Sally walked over to the hangar Tails, Archie Tails and Rotor were working in. They were halfway done with ship. Their excitement for all of these new ideas made them work 3 times faster and harder. All they needed now was the build the inside rooms and HQ locations if they needed 2. "Guys, come to the living room for a meeting. Its important."

The guys did as Sally ordered and entered the house. "What's the problem?", asked Rotor. Sally pulled out a chalkboard with drawings on it of routes and such. "We need to get from here, Mobius, to the edge of the Galaxy. In order to do that under the time limit we've got, we're going to need the Master Emerald. Both of them, Knuckles?". Knuckles and Archie Knuckles looked at each other. Knowing full well that they needed to save Sonic, they couldn't just use the Master Emerald for kicks. "Depends on how you use them.", said Knuckles.

Sally switched the board over to a similar drawing as the last, only with zigzags going from Mobius to the edge of the Galaxy. "We're gonna use them one at a time between warp zones. We know it needs time to recover so Nicole and I decided it was best to have the Master Emeralds put us 1 hour away from one warp zone after another.". Everyone looked at the Knuckle's. Sally was just speaking out of her ass but she knew that she had given Knuckles an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Fine, but if it needs more time then we'll have to stop the ship for it to recharge!", demanded Archie Knuckles. "Deal!". Now that the meeting was over, everyone was anxious about the number of people in the Freedom Fighters group. Without any permission necessary they all left to find more Fighters. With the 2 universe's combined who knows how many people would want to help?

 _In the farthest reaches of space..._

 ***Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough***

"Geez dude, cover your mouth!", said Sonic. "Oh I'm sorry! I was just launched out of a fucking bomb arsenal!", Archie Sonic complained. Sonic shook his head and looked out towards the front of him. Red lights and smoke were surrounding them and the stars around them. It looked like they were coming closer. "Hey do you see that?!". Archie Sonic took a gander in the direction Sonic looked. "Might be another part of the Egg Army coming to get us.".

But it didn't seem that way, rather than the lights coming closer it seemed like a lava barrier was coming into their perspective. It more closely resembled that of a lava ocean. "Its not coming towards us! It's pulling us in, like gravitational pull!", said Archie Sonic. "Oh no!", yelled both Sonics. Both Sonics were screaming at the top of their lungs for help but in the deepest depths of space, there was no help.

Sonic started to panic and began running as if it could help them get out of the force. The lava was in landing perspective and both Sonics closed their eyes and braced for impact. A few seconds went by and the 2 hedgehogs felt nothing but the wind comb through their quills. Sonic opened his eyes and he was doing as he did earlier, running on lava. Archie Sonic was holding onto Sonics back, has dropped. "Seriously! How is this even scientifically possible?!", asked Archie Sonic. Sonic waved his finger. "I think a better question is how are we scientifically possible?!".

Sonic was dodging between asteroids and lava gushers looking for a way out of the ring of fire. Suddenly 3 space crafts showed up and closely followed behind Sonic. "I guess you were right about Egghead, let's lose this heat!". Sonic sped up enough to out run the space crafts and parkour through asteroids to reach a cooler climate. The 3 space crafts caught up and shooted a dozen lasers in Sonics direction. "How 'bout I show them how hot this hedgehog really is?!", said Archie Sonic as he jumped on one of the space crafts.

He tried to punch it but ended up freezing in the same pose he landed on it in. He couldn't move a muscle. Sonic saw this and tried what Archie did with a homing attack. Except this time Sonic was stuck in his ball form. Then they all teleported to the aliens HQ. Sonic and At his Sonic was handed over in cuffs. They were escorted to the leader of this unknown race. "Ah! New pets. They should do fine for Fifi if they fail me in amusement. Show me your skills.". Sonic looked at Archie Sonic and vice versa. They both laughed out loud with out a show of regret.

It all happened so fast. One second they're in space and the next they're inside captains quarters being told to do tricks. "And I thought I was a fast actor!", joked Archie. "Sorry your highness but I'm no pet!", said Sonic. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog! Running extraordinaire, Hero of Mobius and the fastest thing alive!". The Leader looked in daze confusion as if this was his so called 'amusement'. "Why this isn't funny at all! Depose of them!". Guards started to surround the hedgehogs who stood in battle poses.

"Hey we're serious! We just need a way back home so we can stop this bad Egg called Baldy McNosehair!". Archie Sonic laughed at the new nickname. "Well if your so certain about leaving then your going to have to amuse me. My minions fail to give me any kind of humor or excitement. Of you're really all that special then show me something. Anything.". Sonic stood there thinking about what exactly would be exciting for his type. He obviously wasn't new to meeting people So he could use some amazement. "Hey! Follow my lead, I haven't did this one in years so follow along!", whispered Sonic to Archie.

Sonic pulled out a stereo and turned on the theme to Ice Cap Zone (or Smooth Ice Cap remix on YouTube because that was amazing!) and started singing:

 _Sonic: As he came into the window_

 _It was the sound of a crescendo_

 _He came into her apartment_

 _He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

 _She ran underneath the table_

 _He could see she was unable_

 _So she ran into the bedroom_

 _She was struck down, it was her doom_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK,?_

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

 _Archie Sonic: (Annie, are you OK?)_

 _(will you tell us that you're OK)_

 _(there's a sign in the window)_

 _(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)_

 _(he came into your apartment)_

 _(he left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

 _(then you ran into the bedroom)_

 _(you were struck down)_

 _(it was your doom)_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _You've been hit by_

 _You've been hit by_

 _A smooth criminal_

 _Sonic: So they came into the outway_

 _It was Sunday, what a black day_

 _Mouth to mouth resuscitation_

 _Sounding heartbeats intimidations_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _Annie, are you OK?_

 _So, Annie, are you OK?_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _Archie Sonic: (Annie, are you OK?)_

 _(will you tell us that you're OK)_

 _(there's a sign in the window)_

 _(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)_

 _(he came into your apartment)_

 _(he left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

 _(then you ran into the bedroom)_

 _(you were struck down)_

 _(it was your doom)_

 _(Annie, are you OK?)_

 _(so, Annie, are you OK?)_

 _(are you OK Annie?)_

 _(you've been hit by)_

 _(you've been struck by_

 _A smooth criminal)_

 _Aaow!_

 _Sonic: (Annie, are you OK?)_

 _Archie Sonic: I don't know!_

 _Sonic: (will you tell us, that you're OK)_

 _Archie Sonic: I don't know!_

 _Sonic: (there's a sign in the window)_

 _Archie Sonic: I don't know!_

 _Sonic: (that he struck you a crescendo Annie)_

 _Archie Sonic: I don't know!_

 _Sonic: (he came into your apartment)_

 _Archie Sonic: I don't know!_

 _Sonic: (left bloodstains on the carpet)_

 _Archie Sonic: I don't know why baby!_

 _Sonic: (then you ran into the bedroom)_

 _Archie Sonic: I don't know!_

 _Sonic: (you were struck down)_

 _(it was your doom, Annie!)_

 _(Annie, are you OK?)_

 _Kinda obvious from now on: Dang gone it, baby!_

 _(will you tell us, that you're OK)_

 _Dang gone it, baby!_

 _(there's a sign in the window)_

 _Dang gone it, baby!_

 _(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)_

 _Hoo! hoo!_

 _(he came into your apartment)_

 _Dang gone it!_

 _(left bloodstains on the carpet)_

 _Hoo! hoo! hoo!_

 _(then you ran into the bedroom)_

 _Dang gone it!_

 _(you were struck down)_

 _(it was your doom, Annie!)_

 _Aaow!_

The Leader of the aliens clapped in awe. "Thank you for your graceful hospitality! I have never seen such a performance before. With the feet slips and pelvic thrust and whatnot. You may take a ship and leave if you wish.". Sonic and Archie Sonic high fives each other as if they were true bros. "Thanks Kingly dude, love to stay and chat but we gotta juice!", said Archie Sonic. Sonic and Archie Sonic grabbed a ship and headed out. The flying mechanics were self explanatory. They were now on a set path home. At least that's what they had thought at the time...

 **Hahahahahahaha! Now that was the longest chapter I've ever done and it only took me all day! Now don't tell me that didn't deserve a review. If not then I dont know what will. Please follow, favorite and review. I have 2 follows now and I want to make myself known for it. I will shout out to darkraizerGx1 and wordvomitcomet for following. Thanks dudes for supporting the hut! Origato, oyasumi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been working on G+ trying to take down bad communities and such. It's hard. This chapter will be short. Because I'm busy doing whatever. This story will end. I promise.**

 **Chapter 8- Overpowered**

"This is too slow...", said Archie Sonic. "Tell me about it, I can run light years around this thing.", said Sonic. The Sonics were still light years away from home and bored as ever. They were way past the Egg Arsenal and still in the deepest depths of space. "Wanna ditch this puppy?". "Sure! Why not?!". So both Sonics jumped out of the spaceship and started running.

"I have to admit, you're not that bad.." said Archie Sonic. "But you're still too slow!". Archie Sonic sped up way in front of Sonic passing millions of stars and planets. "You call that fast?!". Sonic begins to gain speed passing Archie in a heartbeat. "Oh! That's how it is?". Archie Sonic runs full speed ahead with Sonic doing the same. They were going too fast to stop. Eventually...

 _Chaos Drone_

"Are we ready to go?", asked Sally. "Yep, everything is turbo charged. Ready to go...", Tails replied. "Then lets-".

 **Boom!**

Sally wasn't able to finish her sentence, apparently what seemed to be aan asteroid smashed into the engine and shut down all the power. However, it was no asteroid. It was the heroes themselves, Sonics the hedgehogs (lol). "Sonic?!", everyone exclaimed. Sonic stood up and made an honorful greeting. "Yes, it is I, your beloved and fastest Hedgehog.". Then Archie Sonic shoved his counterpart out of the way for his own greeting. "Yeah it's me, an new intel on Egg Face?

"Not at the moment, but we thought you were dead for sure!", said Rotor. "By the way, where's Amy?". Both Sonics looked toward each other in concern. They were so busy having fun that the forgot all about Archie Amy. "Well, haha, we left her", Sonic said with confidence. Everyone stared at Sonic as if he would actually do something so selfish and irresponsible. Of course it did seem impossible to think that Sonic would actually do such a thing.

"What he means to say is", Archie Sonic continued, "She was dead weight so she's out next priority.". Everyone in the room calmed down and looked more convinced than that of what Sonic told them. Amy stood up as if it were her time to shine and said, "That's right everbody, its time to go save me!". Amys' comment was so cringe worthy that even a big outside died of incompetence. "Yeah...what Amy said", said Sonic.

 **Sorry it's been so long. I also had spring break so you know I had to take a break from all of the stress in my life. Anyway, I promise the next part will be longer and up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. So this is what I've decided. I'm going to continue this in the summer. One because of my grades. Two because of my activity on G+. Three is because it's almost over and I never have enough time to finish it. So please be patient and wait until June because as we all know, that's the month of Sonic. I promise you I will continue by then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup peeps, I'm back with my phone and awesomeness. I got a month off and everything. I hope your still following the story. Welp, here it goes.**

 **Chapter 9- X-treme Spoats**

"Woooohoooo!" Sonic said as he and Archie Sonic were running on treadmills. After a few hours at Amys' house it was decided to input a system that would make going to save Archie Amy take lesser time. So for everyone's sake they put in treadmills. The treadmills will run the ship and sometimes the Master Emerald. "Sonic, don't get too cocky", said Sally, "We're now entering the edge of the universe".

Amy herself was getting worried because she felt as though she was in more trouble for some reason. This was no drill neither, it was a woman's intuition telling her that he might've been on the verge of death. "You alright Ames?", asked Sonic. "Yes, I'm just worried about what lies ahead". "Don't worry about that stuff Ames, if you think too much on it then you'll only be hurting yourself and I don't want that for you". Amy began to smile, for this was the first of many times Sonic would open her heart up like that.

 **Ok guys, I'm going to stop here. One, because as for a return I want to leave this as a sneak peek to the end of what might be the end. And two, because I need some help. I'm mostly on G+ where I do fanfics and RPs as well. If you want to find me and check me out and not hack me then let me know or I'll tell you my account in the next chapter. See ya peeps.**


End file.
